spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sacred Fishary (Episode)
If you were looking for the article about the character, then see The Sacred Fishary (Character) |-|Episode= The Sacred Fishary is an episode from Season 47. Characters Major *SpongeBob SquarePants *The Sacred Fishary (Debut) *Jellyfish *Jellyfishers Minor *Maja Avery *Patrick Star (Cameo) *Eugene H. Krabs *Squidward Tentacles *French Narrator Plot SpongeBob finds The Sacred Fishary in the middle of Jellyfish Fields and is determined to protect it from harm. |-|Story= ' The Sacred Fishary ' After a day of working, SpongeBob is wiping the floors with a mop, while Squidward is wiping some tables. SpongeBob was humming a song while he was wiping. But then, Mr. Krabs barges out of his door and tells the two that something is living in Jellyfish Fields. SpongeBob is extremely interested in it while Squidward really wasn't (Like Usual). Mr. Krabs tells SpongeBob to go to Jellyfish Fields to go find it. There would be a time card saying "One long walk to Jellyfish Fields later..." and SpongeBob would be shown walking in Jellyfish Fields. SpongeBob's phone would ring and he would answer Maja Avery. Maja tells a bit about whats in the center of Jellyfish Fields and SpongeBob gets a little excited about it. SpongeBob would walk more into Jellyfish Fields, with him saying hello to some Jellyfish. And then SpongeBob would see a small, but decent sized coral with small sounds coming out of it. There were a lot of Jellyfish surrounding it and some crying noises from it? SpongeBob was confused but curious of it. So he carefully sneaks closer to the Coral, but then, a Jellyfish would attack him! He karate chops the Jellyfish in half before it could shock him. SpongeBob looks at the Jellyfish and was slightly grossed out of its insides (Just some kind of Jelly Substance, because this show is Kid-Friendly). After that battle, SpongeBob walks closer to the Coral and finds an odd looking Fishary in it. SpongeBob was amazed with what he found and then realized the Fishary had no protection. So he became determined to protect it. SpongeBob remembered his call from Maja, so he calls the Fishary "The Sacred Fishary". T.S.F (The Scared Fishary) would go back into the coral and SpongeBob would now be in guard of it. He was wondering what would happen if she got shocked by one of those Jellyfish. There would be a thought showing T.S.F being badly stung. SpongeBob would get grossed out of it. And he tells T.S.F what would happen if she wasn't protected with extra detail. T.S.F would get extremely scared. Then 3 Jellyfish would try to attack her but SpongeBob would Karate Chop the 3 Jellyfish. SpongeBob would do a conversation to T.S.F for quite a while. Another time card would appear with it saying "One interesting conversation later...". After so, SpongeBob hears a familiar sound, it was King Jellyfish. SpongeBob would panic a little and he would tell T.S.F that he can't really protect her from King Jellyfish. But SpongeBob is so determined that he gets really brave. So he gets prepared for the attack. Meanwhile, at the edge of Jellyfish Fields, there were some Jellyfishers were testing out low-frequency buzzes similar to King Jellyfish and other things. SpongeBob didn't notice that. So he thinks up a plan to fight. He makes a ton of security around the coral T.S.F lives in, made a huge Bubble Blower, and even made a metal shield. He would hear the noise again and he would blow a bubble huge enough to trap even the biggest Jellyfish. The bubble would move around Jellyfish Fields trapping some Jellyfish inside it. The Jellyfishers would see the bubble and they would be confused why it's there. Eventually, it would come closer to the Jellyfishers. And they would start to watch it for some reason. Back at the center, SpongeBob was wondering to keep T.S.F or to leave it alone, But then he realized King Jellyfish wasn't near at all! The Jellyfishers would run from the Giant Bubble and it will eventually catch the Jellyfishers, making them float to Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob was turning the security off around the coral and putting his gear away. SpongeBob was still thinking about keeping her or leaving her alone. SpongeBob finally makes his decision while he was packing his gear and security. So he grabs a bottle from his back pocket and catches T.S.F with the bottle. Another Time Card would appear saying: "One Run out of Jellyfish Fields later...". SpongeBob would be shown walking to his house with T.S.F in the same Bottle, saying hi to Patrick. Finally the episode ends with SpongeBob going inside his home. The End. |-|Transcript= ' The Sacred Fishary ' *(The Episode Opens up showing the Krusty Krab at Evening, with Patrick going out of it) *Spongebob: Hmm-hmm-hmm-hm-hm-hm-hmm...(Wiping floors) *Squidward: (Wiping a Table) *Mr. Krabs: *Barges Out of office* Hey, you landlubbers, I just heard from the news that something was noticed from Jellyfish Fields! *Spongebob: Oh! Maybe I could find it when I have some time. *Squidward: Meh, I don't want to find a Creature. I'd prefer being with Spongebob over that. *(The Scene cuts to a Map Mr. Krabs made showing a possible area for it) *Spongebob: So you think it's possibly in the middle? *Mr Krabs: Correct, Spongebob! Maybe it's some Jellyfish or one of those Fisharies. Maybe you can go look. *Spongebob: (Backflips, then takes a breath in) How about I could go...(Says a lot of different suggestions) *Mr. Krabs: (Pushes Spongebob, Interrupting him) Okay, just do yer own way. But, it's time to go home, guys! *(Spongebob would be shown running out of the Krusty Krab and laughing, while Squidward just walks out) *French Narrator: One long walk to Jellyfish Fields later... *Spongebob: (Walking around Jellyfish Fields) Wonder where the thing is- (Phone rings for 5 seconds) *Spongebob: Hello? *Maja: Hey, SquarePants! How are you right now? *Spongebob: Good, just walking in Jellyfish Fields, going to the center. *(Scene cuts to Maja reading a Newspaper) Maja: Ah! Your looking for a Specail Fishary! They say it's green, and can grant huge wishes! *Spongebob: Oh boy! I can't wait to find out what it is! (Scene cuts to Spongebob with his phone) (Laughs then steps forward a little) Oh Maja, I can't wait for you to see what I might get, who knows what it is. It might be dangerous, but hey, it's worth it! (Starts to walk a little more) Now, anyways, I need to get that thing! *Maja: Don't risk it too much! The Fishary might be evil, but at this point, who knows? (Chuckles) *Spongebob: (Clears his throat) Yeah, well, I gotta do this alone, see ya later! Bye! (Hangs up phone) *(The Scene cuts to Spongebob walking) Spongebob: Hi, Hello Jellyfish! Hi! How's the day-WHOA! *(The scene cuts to Spongebob seeing a purple coral) *???: (Crying and Scared Noises) *Spongebob: Huh? It's okay, little Guy or Gal...(Sneaks closer)...I think I can help you- *Jellyfish 1: BUZZZ! BUZZ! *Spongebob: HEY! What are you doing to that thing?! HI-YA! (Chops the Jellyfish in half) Wild Animals these days... (Looks at dead Jellyfish) Ewww... (Walks to coral) *???: Hm..Hmm...Hmm....hmmph... *Spongebob: Hey, I'm not a huge Jellyfish... (Tries to uncover whats inside) *(The Odd-Looking Fishary is seen by Spongebob) Spongebob: Wow! Maja wasn't lying, this Fishary looks cool! Say, it could use protection...(Thinks) I know! I'll protect you for a day or two. To Be Finished... |-|Trivia/Goofs= *The song SpongeBob was humming is "The Musical Doodle" as a reference to the canon episode "Earworm". *Patrick would be walking out of the Krusty Krab at the beginning of the episode. *The Huge Bubble is a reference to the canon episode "Bubblestand". *There is a mistake where for a few frames T.S.F would be red instead of green. Category:Episodes Category:Fandon Season 47 Category:Under Construction Category:PG Category:Swaner Category:2017 Category:2017 Episodes